fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Content
Infinite Content is a new branding by Toroko and it's subsidiaries to mark a "inter-connected multiverse of new content" with a emphasis on creating new IP and using under-utilized ones. It will mark the launch of several new titles and characters. History The project was teased on July 5th, 2017 with the only known thing about it being the next big project that Toroko would pursue. Savannah Demo Discs Reveal On Feburary 1st, 2018, the project would be fully revealed with a demo disc of three games: Super Infinite Maker, 1BillionHeroes, and Metroid: Death in Red. These demo disc was found attached to several walls in Savannah, Georgia, being part of a ARG. They were hid by special red trash bins that was filled with several rubber duck toys. The first was found behind Leopold's Ice Cream on 212 E Broughton St. The second was found on the side of the Oglethorpe Mall Branch Library on 7 Mall Anx. The third and last was found on The Cathedral of St. John the Baptist, located on 222 E Harris St. After all three demo discs were found, the demo disc could be ordered from Toroko's website or found on the digital store. ---- The three titles revealed on the demo discs. ---- Each of the demos on the discs contained a small interactive demo of each game. *''Super Infinite Maker'' contained a stripped down version of it's level making tools, as well as three levels to try out. *''Metroid: Death in Red'' has it's entire demo take place in a small section of Calde, showcasing its Breath of the Wild-like systems through its level design. *''1BillionHeroes'' allowed the player to obtain 1 of 10 heroes to roam around the city and defeat a alien criminal armed with a ray gun, with a cliff-hanger ending to tease the game. If the player completed all three of the demos, the disc would boot up to reveal the Infinite Content symbol, along with a message stating that those three titles and more would be coming soon as part of a "Infinite Content plan". Titles Infinite Content consists of several titles, of which are linked together in some way or another. Three were initially revealed on February 1st, 2018. A couple titles are set to be announced later, as well as some past titles by Toroko are set to be rebranded under Infinite Content. SuperInfiniteMakerLogo.png|''Super Infinite Maker'' MetroidDeathInRed_Logo.png|''Metroid: Death in Red'' 1BillionHeroes.png|''1BillionHeroes'' SuperBuneaWorld.png|''Super Bunea World'' SuperSpeedstarRPGRed.png|''Super Speedstar RPG'' SyandeWasteYourHate.png|''Syande - Waste Your Hate'' KingdomsofFightersBFightForTheFutureLogo.png|''Kingdoms of Fighters B: Fight for the Future'' Haukohi'sHavenLogo.png|''Haukohi's Haven'' MarvelvsFantendoBattleworlds.png|''Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds'' 314Worlds.png|''3.14 Worlds'' KirbyNovaZooLogo.png|''Kirby: Nova Zoo'' SuperSmashBrosDiscordLogo.png|''Super Smash Bros. Discord'' XMarksTheSpotLogo.png|''Story Mode: X Marks the Spot'' RemainsofKrexxak.png|''Remains of Krexxak'' SuperBunea64Logo.png|''Super Bunea 64'' FantendoverseXTimeLogo.png|''Fantendoverse X: Time'' FantendoverseXSpaceLogo.png|''Fantendoverse X: Space'' JustLikeOldFriends.png|''Just Like Old Friends'' InterviewsWithTheVictoriousLogo.png|''Interviews with the Victorious'' RenderedNULLLogo.png|''Rendered NULL'' TruthandTrain.png|''Truth and Train'' PinkLemonadeLogo.png|''Pink Lemonade'' SummerDayz.png|''Summer Dayz'' SuperSmashBrosBizarreInfinityLogo.png|''Super Smash Bros. Bizarre Infinity'' SuperBuneaBuild.png|''Super Bunea Build'' CrownOfHornsLogo.png|''Crown of Horns'' FallenCrusade.png|''Fallen Crusade'' MajinSmashBros.png|''Majin Smash Bros.'' AntiBlaze.png|''Antiblaze'' FortressesofLight.png|''Fortresses of Light'' News Trivia *Infinite Content gets it's namesake from the Arcade Fire song, although this and the song are talking about two different things. *The logo resembles Reptflux, who has yet to appear in any of the Infinite Content titles but has appeared in several past games as a mysterious titan made of energy. Category:Infinite Content Category:Toroko